Exclusive
by Damian4eva
Summary: An "Exclusive Interview" with Kurt Hummel, broadway star! Based on Chris Colfer's interview... FUTUREFIC!


**A/N: I know I haven't updated any stories in a while…. I just get distracte—Hey! A squirrel! Haha(: This is a future-fic about Kurt. One of those 'question website' things. Please review! Based on Chris Colfer's GleeFan Exclusive interview thingy that he RT on twitter…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, and I never will. **

**Q. Where do you see yourself in 10 years? –Kara, 15 (Richmond, Virginia)**

A. Well, I think I'll keep up on Broadway. Next to Normal has been utterly fabulous, especially with my co-worker, Rachel Berry. I do think I will get involved in fashion designing. My other friend, Mercedes Jones, is already involved with Vogue, so I look forward to assisting her. With things other than my occupation, I am planning on having my wedding with Blaine Anderson soon, and we do plan on adopting children. But now I'm rambling…

**Q. What do you drink on a daily basis, besides water? –Irene, 21 (Singapore)**

A. I drink both coffee and diet coke daily. Any time before noon, coffee, and any time after is Diet Coke.

**Q. On or off Broadway, which musical are you dying to do? –Dave, 35 (Connecticut)**

A. It will probably never happen, but I really want to perform Glinda from Wicked. Maybe the male version? Like Guylinda….

**Q. If you weren't on Broadway, what would you be doing? –Darren, 12 (Tokyo, Japan)**

A. As I said above, fashion industry. But I know that Broadway is my calling, so I believe that I will be able to keep it up.

**Q. Do you plan on ever entering college? –Annie, 20 (Clovis, California)**

A. Not really. When I planned on college, it was to get a degree in music at Julliard. Since I am already on Broadway, I don't plan to.

**Q. What was your first big purchase after your debut? –Angelica, 24 (Canada)**

A. I don't really do big purchases. I use up money gradually—mainly on clothing. With my taste in fashion, you need money. Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen clothing is fab.

**Q. If you could be invisible for a day, what would you do? –Molly, 15 (Belgium)**

A. I would have a reunion with my old high school glee club. With my popularity, along with my friends' reputation, it is hard getting together and having fun.

**Q. I heard you were in glee club in high school. Who else was in your glee club, and what happened to them? –Justin, 16 (Canada)**

A. There were many people that came and went in my glee club, but I luckily kept up with all of them. There was me, of course. Then there was my best friend, Mercedes Jones, who is now involved with Vogue and married to fellow glee-clubber Matt Rutherford, who works as a lawyer. Artie Abrams is now a film producer. Tina Cohen-Chang is now married to my fellow glee-club member, Mike Chang, and they run a dance studio in LA. Rachel Berry is my co-worker on Broadway and is married to Noah Puckerman, who owns a garage, called Puck's Car Garage. My step-brother, Finn Hudson, is on the Ohio football team. Quinn Fabray Evans, married to fellow gleek Sam Evans, works as a real-estate agent back in Lima. Sam writes music. Brittany Pierce-Lopez is married to Santana Lopez-Pierce and they, together, dance as backup to famous people such as Beyonce, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry. My fiancé, Blaine Anderson, is a famous musician. I think that's it….

**Q. Who is your inspiration? –Mikey, 17 (Sacramento, California)**

A. Lady Gaga, Madonna, and Britney Spears.

**Q. What Hogwarts house would you be in? –Jenna 22 (New York, NY)**

A. Hufflepuff. I'm a particularly good finder ;)

**Q. What is on your playlist/iPod? –Chris, 21 (California)**

A. Defying Gravity, Don't Cry For Me Argentina, Born This Way, Single Ladies, Hate On Me… Very wide selection…

**Q. What is your go-to shower song? –Lea, 23 (NYC, NY)**

A. Defying Gravity! Has been since I was a child!

**Q. What was your first occupation? –Jesse, 21 (Lima, Ohio)**

A. I worked at my father's garage, Hummel's Tires and Lube.

**Q. How did you make it big from such a small town? –Jane, 13 (Oakland, Maryland)**

A. Just keep believing. I joined my school's glee club, as many know, and it helped me make it big. With a lot of hard work, we got 1st place at Nationals in senior year.

**Q. Is being gay difficult when you attempt to get roles for romantic parts? –Dianna, 30 (Houston, Texas)**

A. Not really. I'm comfortable with being romantic on stage and it doesn't affect my acting, so I usually get the part. New York is very accepting.

**Q. How did you come out, and what advice would you give to others who would like to do the same? –Blake, 16 (Westerville, Ohio)**

A. I came out to my father after I realized I was tired of hiding. I was never hiding myself from my friends, I was very flamboyant, so it was always assumed. If you're trying to come out, tell your closest and most trusted friends first.


End file.
